when i meet you
by nadezhda rein
Summary: ketika Tooru Amuro bertemu dengan Subaru Okiya...


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **when i meet you**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

PERTEMUAN pertama itu selalu memberi kesan tersendiri.

"...ponimu terlalu panjang."

Waktu terasa berhenti. Tooru Amuro tiba-tiba membeku di depan seorang pelanggan dalam beberapa sekon. Mulut menganga, namun tangan kirinya tanpa sadar merambat ke arah poni rambutnya.

Hingga akhirnya; "apa masalahnya, Tuan?"—pentingkah mengurusi gaya rambut Amuro ini?

Si pelanggan itu, seorang mahasiswa dengan mata sipit di balik kacamata, menyunggingkan satu senyuman. Ia memandang Amuro sembari memangku wajahnya.

"Kau memiliki mata biru yang indah, kenapa harus disembunyikan?"

Saat itu, Amuro baru tahu; bahkan seorang pelayan pria juga rawan dengan pelecehan.

.

Satu kopi _espresso_ dan sepotong _cheesecake_. Setiap hari selasa pukul sepuluh pagi.

Entah karena selalu dalam waktu yang sama atau memang Amuro mulai memperhatikan wajah-wajah pelanggan kafe bertajuk barat ini; menyajikan satu espresso dan sepotong _cheesecake_ menjadi rutinitas tersendiri. Tidak aneh untuk ukuran seorang pelayan, apalagi kedua menu itu adalah menu andalan. Justru hampir setiap hari Amuro menyajikan kedua menu itu dalam jumlah besar.

Hanya saja...

"Kau tidak bosan memesan menu yang sama terus?"

Si pelanggan bermata sipit itu mendongak ketika satu cangkir _espresso_ dan sepotong _cheesecake_ mendarat manis di depannya. Ketika duduk di dekat konter barista, pelayan muda yang selalu ditemuinya itu mengajak berbicara dirinya. Aroma _espresso_ ini mungkin mengundang selera, tetapi pertanyaan sederhana itu jauh lebih menggoda.

"Kalau aku suka, apa itu masalah?"

Amuro tidak menjawab langsung, keningnya berkerut; "tetapi kau tidak bosan, sudah hampir dua-tiga bulan ini selalu memesan yang sama."

"Kau memperhatikanku? Aku jadi terharu."

"Yang benar saja, kau terlalu pede." Amuro membuang mukanya. "Hanya saja, siapa yang tidak akan ingat kalau kau datang setiap hari selasa, jam sepuluh, dan selalu memesan menu yang sama dalam dua-tiga bulan ini. Apa tidak ada menu yang lain atau hari lain?"

"Hari selasa itu waktu senggangku." Menarik nafas sejenak, si pelanggan memandang daftar menu di papan atas konter barista, ditulis dengan huruf latin. "Aku tidak begitu berani mencoba berbagai menu di sini."

"Takut tidak enak?" Amuro menebak-nebak.

"...mungkin."

Cangkir polos berisi cairan coklat itu dinikmati sejenak. Amuro hanya memandang pemuda yang mungkin jauh lebih muda darinya terlihat begitu khidmat menyesapi rasa pahit-manis _espresso_ itu. Bahkan wajahnya juga tidak berubah sejak pertama kali Amuro bertemu sampai sekarang.

Justru tanpa sadar, Amuro malah mengamati sosok si pelanggan setia itu. Setiap hari selasa pukul sepuluh pagi dalam waktu kurun dua-tiga bulan ini.

Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Si pelanggan itu membalas tatapan Amuro. Mata mereka saling bertemu... dalam waktu agak lama.

"Terpesona dengan wajahku?"

"Mana mungkin, mustahil, jangan terlalu percaya diri." Kenapa setiap kali pemuda ini berbicara, Amuro selalu merasa sebal sendiri. "Aku hanya merasa aneh, biasanya seorang mahasiswa sepertimu selalu datang sendiri. Kau tidak punya teman?"

"Darimana kau tahu aku seorang mahasiswa?" Ia tertawa kecil, "jangan-jangan kau benar-benar memperhatikanku."

"Sudah kubilang, mana mungkin aku lupa pada orang yang selalu memesan hal yang sama."

Nafas panjang dibuang percuma. Sungguh, Amuro tidak tahu darimana datang pemuda yang begitu percaya diri seperti pelanggannya yang satu. Caranya tersenyum, menghadapi Amuro, dan lagaknya menikmati alunan kafe Poirot. Seperti seseorang yang sudah lama berada di sini daripada Amuro. Sekarang, ia agak merasa menyesal mengajak si pelanggan ini berbicara.

Tapi, Amuro hanya penasaran. Apalagi kenapa waktu itu pertemuan pertama mereka menyinggung soal poni.

Ah, tidak, tidak, tidak. Bukan Amuro terpesona dengan gombalan murahan itu. Ia hanya penasaran, sungguh. Hanya si pelanggan itu yang berani menggombal dirinya, selanjutnya tidak ada yang pernah.

Mungkinkah... ada sesuatu sampai pemuda itu seenaknya mengurusi gaya rambut Amuro?

Si pelanggan itu kembali berbicara; "kalau berbicara soal teman, aku juga punya. Yah, meski hanya sebatas teman kampus untuk proyekku." Ia memandang Amuro kembali. "Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin tahu namaku?"

 _Yang benar saja_. Amuro sekarang menyesal mengajak berbicara; justru malah ia terlihat penasaran alih-alih pemuda itu. "Kau itu... benar-benar percaya diri sekali."

Kedua bahu diangkat. Sekali lagi, satu senyuman itu tak pernah lepas dari si pelanggan itu. Hanya saja, kali ini jauh lebih lebar dan terasa lebih tulus.

"Namaku Subaru Okiya."

.

Pelayanan akan terlihat baik jika pelanggan setia berdatangan dalam periode tertentu. Satu minggu, satu bulan, atau beberapa bulan, selagi pelanggan masih mau datang lagi, maka pelayanan itu sudah dikatakan baik. Terlebih jika ditambah cita rasa yang khas sampai tidak mudah dilupakan.

Mungkin itulah yang Amuro rasakan ketika Subaru datang ke kafe Poirot.

Belakangan ini, Subaru Okiya justru datang lebih sering. Dari hari selasa jam sepuluh pagi, sekarang ditambah hari kamis pukul depalan pagi. Alih-alih memilih duduk di dekat jendela sembari menikmati jalanan distrik Beika, sekarang Subaru malah duduk di konter barista yang biasa tempat Amuro istirahat.

Sama seperti hari ini; kamis pukul delapan pagi. Berbalut sweater dan syal oranye, Subaru sudah duduk manis di dekat konter barista. Tas selempangan berisi buku diklat ditaruh samping meja. Sekali lagi, memandang deretan daftar menu di papan atas.

Dan, Amuro juga sudah hapal betul tingkah laku mahasiswa teknik itu. Lagi-lagi kebinggungan dalam memilih soal menu sarapan pagi.

"Butuh rekomendasi lagi?"

Subaru diam sejenak, matanya memandang intens deretan menu. "Kurasa, iya."

Amuro mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana kalau omelet ditambah daging _bacon_ , atau mungkin sup kacang merah dan _chicken katsu_ —hei, kenapa kau senyam-senyum seperti itu?"

Tawa sedikit ditahan. Tangan kirinya mengibas asal. "Rasanya aku memiliki seorang istri yang menawarkan sarapan pagi. Ah, tapi kau juga membuatkan sarapan pagiku, kan?"

Sekarang, Amuro menyesal untuk memberikan rekomendasi menu lagi.

.

"Sekarang apa? Mau _espresso_ dan _cheesecake_ lagi?"

Hari selasa pukul sepuluh pagi. Lama kelamaan, Amuro makin bosan jika pada hari itu selalu saja menyajikan secangkir _espresso_ dan _cheesecake_ untuk orang yang sama dan di tempat yang sama. _Well,_ meski setiap hari juga ia menyajikan menu seperti ini untuk para pelanggan lainnya.

"Aku yang menikmati, kau yang bosan, lucu sekali."

"Justru kau itu yang aneh."

Kala itu kafe poirot sedang sepi. Hanya ada Subaru, Amuro dan alunan musik klasik karya Mozart yang sengaja disetel. Sejak tadi Amuro hanya membolak-balik daftar menu, sesekali mengganti alunan musik, atau mengecek ponselnya yang terus bergeming tanpa ada kicauan baru. Hari ini benar-benar membosankan, sungguh.

Juga, ia bosan menyajikan suatu yang sama. "Kafe ini punya lima belas keik yang berbeda dan sepuluh kopi yang nikmat. Sesekali kau coba yang berbeda, jangan yang sama terus!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak terbiasa memakan yang beda," jawab Subaru. "Tapi kalau kau mau memberi rekomendasi, tak masalah."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kau harus punya pendirian," kilahnya. Meski sebetulnya, Amuro tidak mau lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Nafas dihembuskan pelan. "Sangat disayangkan, aku suka rekomendasimu," sahutnya, lalu diimbuh kembali; "bagaimana kalau kau mengambil acak untukku?"

"Ambil acak?" Satu alis terangkat. Amuro terdiam beberapa detik. "Maksudmu, aku yang memilihkan menumu langsung?"

Subaru menggangguk. "Aku memesan secangkir _espresso_ dan satu keik acak saja."

Amuro menggerang ketika bangkit dari tempat paling nyamannya. Satu _espresso_ dan sepotong keik yang diambil secara acak. Pesanan yang sangat mudah. Sebelum Subaru datang juga, pelayan merangkap barista kafe Poirot ini sudah menyiapkan espresso yang siap dituang namun tetap terjaga kenikmatannya. Lima belas keik yang baru keluar dari oven juga siap disajikan.

Hanya saja; sepotong keik secara acak.

Terus terang, ini bukan perkara yang mudah.

Memang, kalau Amuro tidak terlalu memikirkannya, bisa saja ia mengambil sepotong keik sambil menutup matanya. Namun, di sini Amuro adalah pelayan yang profesional. Ia tidak boleh memberikan saran yang salah atau bisa-bisa citra rasa kafe Poirot ini akan rusak.

Bola mata birunya terpejam sejenak. Amuro berpikir; kira-kira keik seperti apa yang cocok untuk Subaru sembari ditemani _espresso_. Jelas, tak mungkin diberi _muffin_ atau _sponge_. Terlalu sederhana, meski penampilan Subaru juga sederhana dari awal bertemu. Ia juga ragu Subaru akan suka keik berselimut krim manis.

Mungkin keik sederhana dan lembut seperti _cheesecake_.

Dan... sedikit ditambah rasa pahit kopi yang berpadu dengan krim manis.

"Benar, yang ini saja!"

Amuro langsung mengambil sepotong keik berlapis krim namun berhias serbuk kopi pilihan. Diletakan dengan penuh hati-hati, dan tak lupa ditambah sedikit hiasan; satu daun mint, tambahan serbuk kopi di sekitar keik itu, serta coretan manis dari karamel. Lalu, Amuro dengan bangga mendaratkan pesanan Subaru tanpa memakan waktu lama.

"...tiramisu?"

Kedua alis Subaru terangkat. Agak terkejut. Dari lima belas keik yang ada di kafe Poirot, Amuro menyajikan sepotong tiramisu _cappucino_ berhias daun mint. Namun, tidak ada kalimat protes yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Justru, terbentuk senyuman simpul, meski Amuro tidak melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau suka selain _cheesecake_ ," kata Amuro tanpa memandang Subaru. "Tapi tiramisu tidak buruk untuk pengganti _cheesecake_. Selain tidak terlalu manis dan rasa pahit berpadu sempurna, tiramisu itu lembut."

Subaru mendecak kagum. "Lagi-lagi kau mengejutkanku, Amuro-kun."

"Apa...?"

Amuro menoleh, lalu tertegun. Bola mata birunya menangkap senyuman geli di wajah Subaru yang memotong kecil keik tiramisu itu. Keheningan terjadi sedikit lama. Terutama ketika fokus Subaru pada cita rasa tiramisu itu; manis krim yang diberi lelehan keju berpadu pahit serbuk kopi _arabica_ pilihan, juga kelembutan keik yang mengoda setiap selipan kunyahan.

Amuro tahu keik tiramisu asal Italia itu sangat nikmat, apalagi dihidangkan bersama _espresso_. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membaca senyuman geli Subaru barusan.

"Tahu arti tiramisu dalam bahasa Italia?"

Kalimat tanya itu terdengar ringan. Namun menggundang rasa penasaran Amuro. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menunggu Subaru mengimbuhi lagi—berhubung karena ia tidak pernah tahu dibalik makna setiap makanan yang disajikan di kafe ini.

"Tiramisu, berarti _jemput aku_ atau _bawa aku bersamamu_." Terdengar kekehan geli sebelum Subaru menyuap sepotong kecil lagi. "Tak kusangka ternyata kau tertarik denganku sampai segininya."

"Yang benar saja!" Amuro tersentak malu, bersama semu merah di sekitar pipinya. "A-aku hanya mengambil secara acak!"

Sial. Kenapa Amuro lagi-lagi terjebak dengan Subaru seperti ini. Subaru Okiya benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Kau punya rasa padaku."

Subaru tak bisa berhenti tersenyum geli, apalagi ketika Amuro semakin membatahnya namun wajah malu-malu kucing. Tidak sia-sia Subaru meminta sepotong keik acak Amuro.

Mungkin, sepotong keik tiramisu setiap selasa jam sepuluh pagi bukan ide yang buruk.

.

"Bahkan hujan pun kau tetap datang jam delapan pagi."

"Di rumahku tidak sarapan, dan aku kelaparan sekarang."

Sup miso ditambah omelet berisi sosis bersama nasi merah panas saat sarapan pagi. Sebetulnya agak aneh sebuah kafe bertajuk barat menyajikan masakan Jepang. Tetapi, karena kafe Poirot ini adalah kafe keluarga, jadi tak ada mempermasalahkan. Lagipula, di era modern seperti ini, Tokyo sudah mulai sulit menemukan sarapan a la Jepang.

Namun, hujan-hujan seperti ini, Subaru masih sempat datang ke kafe Poirot yang kini sepi pengunjung. Tidak peduli rambutnya yang masih basah dan celananya yang ternoda. Hari kamis jam delapan pagi, sarapan pagi di kafe Poirot yang menjadi rutinitas selama tinggal di Beika.

Kalau Amuro menjadi Subaru, ia lebih memilih menyeduh mie instan daripada jauh-jauh ke sini.

"Tapi apa menariknya sarapan di kafe hujan-hujan seperti ini."

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa juga ikut-ikutan sarapan denganku."

Kepala Amuro terangkat. Sumpitnya membawa sepotong omelet yang siap masuk mulut. "Karena aku pelayan kafe, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh makan di sini sebagai seorang pelanggan."

Hujan di luar semakin lebat. Kali ini, berbeda dari kamis-kamis sebelumnya, Amuro ikut sarapan bersama. Mereka berdua tidak duduk di konter barista, melainkan duduk di samping jendela kafe Poirot sembari menikmati rintikan hujan di luar. Sesekali bola mata biru Amuro mengamati luar. Hujan seperti ini, tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Subaru menyuap sup misonya. "Kuah hangat ketika hujan itu sangat nikmat." Menyuap sekali lagi. "Apa setiap hujan aku datang ke sini saja ya?"

"Kau ini... tidak punya tempat kafe selain di sini?" Amuro gagal paham, sungguh. Selama menjadi pelayan di sini, baru kali ini ia mempunyai pelanggan setia seperti Subaru Okiya. "Setahuku, dekat rumahmu ada tiga kafe dan satu kedai mie."

"Aku juga ke sana, tapi di tempat ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Berbeda?"

Namun, Subaru tidak menjawab. Hanya menyesapi sup miso yang semakin nikmat jika dicampur nasi merah panas. Pertanyaan kecil Amuro dibiarkan menggambang bersama hujan di luar sana. Lagipula, kalau misalnya Subaru jawab, bisa-bisa Amuro justru angkat kaki dari mejanya dan lebih memilih makan di dapur.

Tentu saja, jawaban _berbeda_ itu agak memalukan.

Soalnya, hanya di kafe Poirot Subaru bisa sarapan bersama dengan seseorang (yang mungkin sudah menjadi berarti bagi Subaru).

Saat itu juga, Amuro merasa merinding ketika melihat Subaru tersenyum sendiri.

.

Terkadang, Subaru Okiya terlihat sangat suntuk di kafe Poirot.

Tumpukan buku diklat fisika-kimia. Beberapa kertas bergambar instrumen suatu alat yang sangat asing di mata Amuro. Gumpalan kertas di sudut meja. Berbagai macam pensil-pulpen tergeletak begitu saja. Dan juga, Subaru Okiya yang sejak tadi mengeluarkan aura hitam ketika mengoreskan sesuatu di kertas.

Biasa. Seorang mahasiswa yang dilanda suntuk dengan proyek mereka. Apalagi, jurusan Subaru, pascasarjana teknik kimia yang dikabarkan jurusan yang benar-benar mengerikan terhadap instrumen hitungan mereka.

"Aku tidak memesan kopi, Amuro-kun."

Satu cangkir polos berisi _caramel macchiato_ diletakan di samping lembaran proyek Amuro. "Aku merasa kasihan denganmu. Jadi mahasiswa pascasarjana susah ya?"

"Menurutmu?" Subaru menunjukan wajahnya; lingkar hitam di area mata, wajah kelelahan, serta rasa tidak minat lagi terhadap proyek. " _Well_ , kenapa tidak _espresso_?"

" _Espresso_ itu terlalu biasa, apalagi ini hari selasa." Amuro menarik nafasnya, memajukan wajahnya ke arah Subaru sembari tersenyum lebar a la seorang barista. "Cobalah berpetualang di rasa karamel berpadu pahit kopi. Barangkali, nanti dapat inspirasi untuk proyekmu."

.

Hari selasa pukul sepuluh pagi. Hari kamis pukul delapan pagi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Subaru Okiya satu minggu ini.

Ah, kalau tidak salah seminggu ini mahasiswa pascasarjana itu harus presentasi proyek akhir semester. Dalam satu minggu mungkin tidak akan datang ke kafe. Tapi, kalau tidak salah ujian akhir semesternya juga minggu depan—berarti kemungkinan dua minggu ini Subaru Okiya tidak akan datang.

Benar, tidak akan datang.

Amuro tertegun. Satu cangkir _espresso_ dan sepotong keik tiramisu ini sekarang tidak ada yang menyantapnya.

.

"Amuro-niisan kenapa?"

Ketika Ran dan Conan memutuskan makan siang di kafe Poirot, mata bocah cilik itu mendapati sosok Amuro yang terdiam di konter barista. Memangku dagu dengan satu tangan, sepotong keik tiramisu tidak terjamah, secangkir _espresso_ yang sudah dingin, serta pandangan yang tertuju pada jendela kafe Poirot. Hari jumat ini, Amuro terlihat aneh.

Ran melirik Amuro sejenak. Lalu tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimana ya..." Ran menyesapi eskrimnya. "Conan-kun tidak perlu khawatir, Amuro-niisan baik-baik saja."

Kening Conan bertautan.

"Mungkin, Amuro-niisan merindukan seseorang."

* * *

.

 **-selesai-**

.


End file.
